


It Happened One Starry Night

by one_starry_night



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Makeouts, Neck Kissing, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_night/pseuds/one_starry_night
Summary: This is my version of Cheryl's Party, a Bughead one-shot.Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale or the characters based loosely off the Archie comics. This is just for fun.Tumblr: it-happened-one-starry-nightIf you like what you read, please leave a comment. Thanks!<3





	It Happened One Starry Night

“I still don’t see why we have to go to this stupid party, Archie.”

 

“Relax Jughead. You can always be the DD.” Archie laughed.

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “My dad’s an alcoholic, Archie.”

 

Archie looked over at him, noticing that his tone had changed, “Sorry Jug, I didn’t mean that.”

 

“Never mind, it’s cool. I can watch future pledges perfect their craft. Gotta be able to funnel a beer in one swig, right Arch?”

 

“Whatever, man.” Archie laughed and continued to drive.

 

Jughead stared into the distance and looked down, “Hey – so - who all’s going to be at this party tonight anyways?”

 

“I don’t know…I think half the school.”

 

“Great,” Jughead rolled his eyes, “Will Betty be there?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe she’ll bring Veronica, too.”

 

“You kind of have a thing for that raven-haired princess, don’t you?”

 

Archie laughed, “Shut-up, Jughead.”

 

Jughead continued to stare into the distance. He had had a crush on Betty since the fifth grade, but he would never admit it to her. The two of them had started spending a lot more one-on-one time together since she had recruited him the join _The Blue & Gold_, Riverdale High’s school newspaper. They had started spending more time there after school when Betty needed help with one of her pieces. Whenever Jughead tried to make a suggestion to Betty, she accused him of being “too doom and gloom” and would laugh and push him. In response, Jughead usually cornered her and reminded her of the serious office they held as “purveyors of the truth.” When he frowned, Betty would tackle him on the couch and start tickling him.

 

Recently, the two of them had been joking around in the same manner when Jughead felt something shift between them. He had tickled her back and she ended up beneath him on the couch. Jughead had stopped and looked at her. Betty looked back at him as their eyes met, smiled, and said, “ _What_?” He had wanted to kiss her, but he was worried she didn’t like him that way. Instead, he got up and put his beanie back on. It had inadvertently slipped off as they were horsing around, something that he hardly ever allowed to happen. As he moved to stand up, Betty caught his hand. He turned and looked back at her.

 

“ _Juggie_?”

 

Jughead looked down at her hand and squeezed it in his own. He allowed his gaze to drift from her hand back up to her eyes, “Betts…what is it?”

 

“Can you walk me home after school? It’s almost six and I don’t want to walk in the dark by myself.”

 

“Of course.” Jughead looked down at her hand in his again. She moved her fingers around his and then pulled him in for a hug, “Thanks Jug.”

 

Jughead had accidentally hugged her a little too close. He tried to loosen himself a bit, but he realized that she was hugging him equally as tight. He allowed himself to relax into her shoulders and breathe in her scent. He had it bad.

…

Archie Andrews stopped his car at the front of the gate marked “B.” The letter was etched into the metal. As the gate sensed their vehicle, it opened slowly and Archie Andrews drove his car through.

 

“Why does this look like the opening of every horror movie?”

 

“Whatever Jug. Come on.”

 

Archie had parked his car at the front of the Blossom mansion. He and Jughead followed the sound of the bass as they walked into the house.

 

“I’ll be sitting in the corner, observing. Have fun, Archie.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t Jughead, come on. I’m getting a drink.”

 

Jughead followed Archie Andrews into the kitchen. He watched as Archie high-fived Chuck and Reggie. Chuck grabbed a beer and tossed it at Archie. The three of them started ‘shot-gunning’ beers, one after the other.

 

“It’s like a scene from animal house,” Jughead murmured to himself.

 

Jughead stood in the corner of the kitchen observing everyone. He looked around to see if Betty was there, but didn’t see her anywhere. It was going to be a long night. Jughead grabbed a bottle of water and rolled his eyes as he watched some of Riverdale High’s cheerleading squad do shots.

 

A girl Jughead didn’t know well ran into the kitchen and made an announcement, “Hey guys, Cheryl wants everyone in the den. She says she has a game for us all to play.”

 

“YES. Let’s go!” Reggie yelled as Chuck slammed down his last beer on the countertop.

 

“You coming Jug,” Archie asked.

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “If you insist.”

 

As Archie and Jughead made their way into the den, Jughead noticed a fire lit in the corner of the room. He scanned the room and spotted Betty laughing with Veronica in the corner. She was wearing a light pink dress and for a change, her hair was free from her signature ponytail. Betty hadn’t seen him yet. Jughead smiled and let out a long sigh. At least this night wasn’t a total loss.

 

Cheryl walked to the center of the room, “Okay everyone, were going old school tonight and playing seven minutes in heaven. The rules are as follows. _If_ you came to my party, you _have_ to play.” Cheryl laughed as she grabbed an empty glass bottle from the top of the fireplace.

 

By now, Jughead had settled into a large armoire, hoping to be ignored so he could do what he loved best: people watching. He also wanted to see what Betty Cooper was up to…

 

Cheryl made her way to the center of the room and put the bottle on the coffee table.

 

Betty had turned around from her conversation with Veronica. Jughead was sitting across the room and their eyes met. Betty smiled at him and then fixed her eyes on Cheryl, who was about to spin the bottle.

 

“Ready everyone?”

 

Jughead was watching Betty watch the bottle. He was so focused on her that he didn’t notice when the bottle landed directly on him. He didn’t even register Cheryl’s voice saying his name.

 

“Hello? Jughead?! Earth to Jughead. Looks like you’ll be the first to christen our closet tonight. Hope you’re ready.”

 

Startled, Jughead looked up, “Wait, _what_?”

 

“You heard me,” Cheryl said. “Besides, rules are rules. You came to the party, so you agree to play.” Cheryl spun the bottle again. She was laughing this time.

 

Jughead watched in horror as the bottle slowed down. How was he going to get out of this? The bottle slowly came to a halt. Jughead looked up. As fate would have it, the bottle had landed on Betty Cooper. Jughead gulped.

 

Cheryl’s amusement was plastered all over her face, “Well, Betty, guess you’ll be going in the closet with Riverdale’s very own Holden Caulfield.”

 

Jughead stood up, “Betty...” his voice trailed off, “You don’t have to do this, Betts.” The truth was, he wanted to go in the closet with her. _But would she agree to it_?

 

Cheryl crossed her arms, “I’m waiting. Come on Betty, we don’t have all night.”

 

Betty Cooper looked over at Cheryl and then looked at Jughead. Her eyes met his and lingered for a second. Jughead watched as Betty Cooper walked towards him. She stopped in front of him and grabbed his hand. Jughead, unsure if he was dreaming, followed her into the closet with Betty still holding his hand.

 

Betty and Jughead heard a loud “click” as they found themselves in a medium sized walk-in closet.

 

Jughead looked down at their hands, his eyes slowly trailed up to Betty. She was smiling. Jughead let out a loud sigh.

 

“I’m sorry, Betts. Look, just ignore Cheryl. We’ll just stay in here until they let us out.”

 

“ _It’s okay_ ,” Betty let out a laugh and then grew quiet again, eyes still looking up at his expectantly.

 

Jughead could hear each breathe she made in the small room. Jughead thought he could detect the slightest hint of nervousness from her. He started to worry that he wasn’t thinking clearly. He was breathing heavily, too. “Get ahold of yourself,” Jughead thought.

 

“ _So_ …” Jughead found himself saying.

 

“Jug,” Betty was looking into his eyes.

 

“ _Yeah_?”

 

“Do, are you…”

 

“What, Betts?”

 

“Do you _want_ to kiss me?”

 

Jughead was taken completely off guard by her response. Never in a million years would he have imagined that Betty Cooper would be asking him _that_. And he wanted to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her since forever. Jughead felt himself choking on his words as his cheeks grew hot. He wondered if she could see how nervous he was.

 

“Betty, _I_ …”

 

Before Jughead could finish his response, he felt Betty’s lips on his. He felt euphoric as he realized that she was kissing him. Betty pulled her lips away from his gently, leaving them to linger on his for a second. As their lips parted, hers made a light puckering sound. Her eyes were still shut and her mouth was still open a little after the kiss ended. Jughead breathed out a deep sigh. He had completely forgotten that they were still holding hands.

 

Jughead looked at Betty and then looked at her lips. He looked back up at her, grinned, and leaned in as he pulled Betty towards him and crashed his lips onto hers. He put his hands onto her cheeks and began kissing her passionately. As Betty started to moan, Jughead pushed her against the wall in the back of the closet, still planting passionate, gentle kisses onto her lips. Betty only broke the kiss for a brief second to look up at him and smile. Then, she resumed their kisses, only this time Betty slipped her tongue into Jughead’s mouth. Jughead moaned at the sensation and started to kiss her harder as her tongue collided with his. He grabbed her, hoisted her up, and walked her over to a shelf, sitting her on top of it. He soon felt her legs wrap tightly around his waist.

 

“ _Betty_ ,” Jughead paused the kiss briefly.

 

“What is it, Jug?

 

Jughead’s fingers traced Betty’s face and then her lips, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

 

Betty laughed as she ran her fingers through his dark curls, “I’ve been waiting for _you_ to make the first move.”

 

“Since when…”

 

“ _Months ago_ , Jug.”

 

Jughead began kissing her again. He felt his body growing hot. He broke their kisses briefly again, letting her name spill from his lips.

 

 “Betty,” Jughead paused. He felt nervous all over again, but he worried this might be the single chance he had to tell her how he felt, _how he’d always felt_. He didn’t think he would ever love another girl the same way he loved her.

 

“I have to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Betty… _I…”_

Betty smiled and looked at his lips again, _“What?”_

The words came spilling out of his mouth in one swift, breathy moan, “ _I love you_.”

 

Betty searched his face as their eyes met again. She grinned and pulled him into her harder this time. Betty started moaning as Jughead kissed her neck and grabbed her waist. Jughead began to moan as Betty trailed her hands around his waist. He started moving his mouth towards her neck again. The two of them were so lost in the sensation of the other that neither of them registered the sound of the squeaking hinges of the closet door…

 

“Times up!”

 

Cheryl smiled as she opened the door. When she pulled the doors open she saw Betty’s legs wrapped around Jughead’s waist. Both had disheveled hair. Betty’s dress was visibly wrinkled and Jughead’s plaid over shirt was on the floor.

 

Cheryl let out a giggled as Veronica came over to see what was so funny.

 

“Betty?!” Veronica gasped in surprise.

 

“Wow, Betty. Nice girl by day, naughty girl by night. Who would have guessed – _and Jughead_ – I didn’t know _you_ had it in you. _Damn_. I thought you two were just going to stare at each other’s feet. Veronica and I were gonna place a bet on if…”

 

“Whatever Cheryl,” Jughead murmured.

 

Jughead helped Betty down by grabbing her waist and gently putting her feet on the floor. Betty tugged at her clothing. Jughead brushed a hand down her hair as if to straighten it. Betty smiled at him and did the same. She moved one of his stray black curls away from his face. His grey blue eyes lit up at the touch of her fingertips on his skin. As they exited the closet, Jughead stuck his hands in his pockets. He was almost certain that he was blushing.

 

Betty’s eyes met his again. She linked her arm in his and whispered, “ _Outside_?”

 

Jughead nodded and whispered to her, “ _Okay_.”

 

Archie caught the two of them near the door, “Jug, where are you guys going?”

 

“Outside Archie, don’t you have some beers to chug?”

 

Archie rolled his eyes and grinned. “Whatever, man.” Archie turned towards the kitchen, but Betty stopped him.

 

“Hey - _uh_ \- Archie?”

 

“What’s up, Betty?”

 

“I’m going to…give Jug a ride home later.”

 

Jughead was taken a little by surprise, but managed to grin. He looked at her and then looked at Archie.

 

“Yeah, is that ok?”

 

Jughead grinned, “Yeah, unless Archie – do you still need me to be the DD?” Jughead shot him _a look_. He hoped he wouldn’t have to say anything else.

 

“Uh -sure. I’ll find a ride home. See you guys later.”

 

Chuck yelled across the room, “Archie! Come on, man!”

 

“Coming!”

 

Betty and Jughead went outside onto the patio. Although there were lights sprinkled around the foliage, the night was dark enough to where they could see the stars above them.

 

Jughead turned to Betty and smiled as his hands caressed her shoulders, “Betts, so, _your_ taking me home later?”

 

“Yeah, is _tha_ t a problem?” Betty grinned at him and put her hands around his neck.

 

Jughead grinned back, “No! So, what are we doing out here?”

 

Betty grabbed his hand, “ _Come on_!”

 

Betty picked up the pace as her flats glided down the stairs of the patio. She unlocked the metal black gate and stepped onto the lawn.

 

“Betts, where are we going? I can’t keep up with you.” Jughead could make out the shape of a gazebo in the distance.

 

As they made their way to the shadow of the gazebo, Betty tugged Jughead’s hand and pulled him close.

 

Jughead smiled. He pushed her against the stone wall next to the gazebo and started kissing her. The quiet intimacy of their kisses caused Jughead to feel slightly aroused. He felt like they were saying with their lips what had gone unsaid for years. Her delicate skin felt like silk under his palms. As he trailed a kiss underneath her collarbone, Betty let out a soft sigh. Jughead was overwhelmed with emotions, the sounds she was making made him want to feel even closer to her.

 

Betty pulled away, “Why did you never try to kiss me, Jug?”

 

“Because I’m afraid of getting rejected, Betts.”

 

“But I gave you _like_ a million opportunities when we were working on the newspaper.”

 

Jughead laughed, “I _thought_ I was misreading you.”

 

So, he _had_ been right. All the little looks she had given him, all the teasing and the tickles – _not to mention all the times she had looked at his lips_. Jughead couldn’t hide his happiness now.

 

Betty traced his chin with her finger, “No – _you weren’t_.”

 

Jughead let his hand glide through her hair as he smiled, “Well, how was I supposed to know that?”

 

Betty laughed, “But I grabbed your hands!”

 

“Let me make up for lost time then, Juliet.”

 

Jughead pulled Betty’s face towards his and planted a gentle kiss against her lips.

 

“I have a better idea.”

 

Jughead’s lips stuck to hers slightly as he pulled away his pouty lips from her own, “What?”

 

“ _Come on_!” Betty grabbed his hand again and practically ran to her car.

 

“Betts?”

 

“ _Get in_.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see, Romeo.”

…

Betty pulled up to the Cooper residence and stepped out of the car, “Are you coming?”

 

“Your parents?”

 

“Are _not_ home.”

 

Jughead grinned as Betty grabbed his hand.

 

After Betty shut the front door, she grabbed Jughead’s hand again and pulled him up the stairs.

 

“Come on, slow poke.”

 

Jughead followed Betty into her room. She shut the door behind them and grinned at him. Betty kicked off her shoes. Jughead did the same.

 

“Come here.”

 

Jughead grabbed Betty and began to kiss her harder. Betty kissed him back and pulled him over to her bed. Soon, their lips were crashing into never-ending kisses. Betty’s comforter was tangling around them as Jughead began to moan. Betty let her lips graze his and looked up at him.

 

“Jug?”

 

Jughead grabbed her head and cradled it. Both of their heads were sharing her pillow.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted _this_ …wanted us, Betts.” Jughead let out a sigh against her lips.

 

Betty gave him a light peck, “Yes I do…Jug…”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes…Jug… _I love you_.”

 

Jughead stopped and cradled her face again, “ _You – love – me_?”

 

Betty nodded. She leaned in for a long slow kiss. Jughead felt her hands at the hem of his sweater, her fingers were dancing under the hem and making little swirls against his skin. He responded by wrapping his hands gently around her waist and pulling her closer. He started to tug at her shirt. As Betty kissed him, he pulled it off of her. Betty began to moan. She grabbed the fabric on his chest and bunched it in her hands. Soon her hands trailed off, she yanked his gray sweater over his head and pulled his face towards her. Then, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jughead had to fight the urge to not kiss her with every fiber of his being, which was becoming harder to do by the minute.

 

Jughead managed to whisper one word against her lips, “ _Betty_?”

 

Betty nodded her head.

 

“Betts…are you sure?”

 

“I’ve never been surer, Jug. I love you… _so much_...”

 

“I love you, Elizabeth Cooper.”

 


End file.
